


Desnudo

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft y Gregory se hicieron amigos dede que entraron en el internado pero solo en el ultimo curso empezaron a salir. Greg aceptó a Mycroft con todos sus defectos pero no todo el mundo piensa que está bien respetar a Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desnudo

**Author's Note:**

> Para Hatsherlocked, ¡porque necesitamos un Mycroft a quien mimar en nuestra vida!

Mycroft cerró el libro y se estiró un poco en el asiento antes de levantarse y salir de la Biblioteca. Todas las luces del edificio estaban apagadas pero las de fuera iluminaban los pasillos lo suficiente para poder ir a su habitación. Cuando dobló la esquina sintió un tirón del brazo y como lo empotraban contra la pared.

Soltó la mochila y alzó las manos para empujar a quien fuera pero dos personas diferentes le cogieron de los brazos y lo empujaron contra la pared.

—¿Qué...? –empezó Mycroft pero una mano le tapó la boca.

—Pelirrojo –susurró la persona que lo agarraba del cuello —. Vamos a hacerte un favor.

Mycroft lo identificó enseguida como James Lewis, capitán del equipo de criquet. Se movió inquieto.

—Vaya James, tu paseando cerca de la Biblioteca. Tu madre estará orgullosa.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo pelirrojo –dijo sonriendo —. Vamos –dijo haciendo un gesto.

Aunque Mycroft se resistió al agarre, lo llevaron a rastras hasta el vestuario masculino que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, encendieron las luces y lo empujaron con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la ducha.

—Desnúdate –le ordenó James.

Mycroft apretó los puños un poco e intentó mantener la compostura.

—Aprecio tu interés hacia mí, pero estoy comprometido.

—No soy maricón –le recriminó James —. Me preocupo por ti –dijo sonriendo de medio lado —. Quiero que superes ese estúpido miedo a estar desnudo…

Mycroft se tensó un poco y se mordió el labio.

—Mi vida privada no te interesa así que lárgate y déjame en paz –dijo antes de hacer un ademán para irse.

James movió la cabeza a su lado y el chico que estaba a su derecha le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Mycroft se dobló por el dolor y tomó aire.

—Creo que mi amigo Greg se merece que te dejes follar, y ya que él no te da el empujoncito, te lo vamos a dar nosotros –dijo James sonriendo.

Mycroft dio varios pasos para salir corriendo de allí pero le hicieron la zancadilla y a cayó al suelo de frente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tiraron de sus pantalones hacia abajo, dejándole en ropa interior y fue cuando Mycroft se bloqueó. Apenas podía respirar y tenía todos los músculos rígidos.

Tiraron de su ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, entonces encendieron el grifo del agua fría.

—¡Vamos! –dijo James riéndose —. ¿El pelirrojo egocéntrico se quedó paralizado? Oooh… Pobre pelirrojo que tiene miedo de que le vean la colita…

El grupo rió. Mycroft ni siquiera lo escuchó es como si no estuviera allí, su mente había preferido huir.

—¿Quién hay ahí? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

James sonrió y se aproximó a Mycroft para mirarle a la cara.

—Mira… Si ha venido tu novio –susurró

Mycroft reaccionó y se encogió en el sitio, bajando la mano para intentar taparse la entrepierna. James rió.

—¡Greg amigo mío! –exclamó James saliendo de las duchas —. Ven, ven. Por fin tu novio ha superado su miedo y quiere que lo veas desnudo.

—¿Disculpa? –preguntó Greg alzando las cejas —. ¿Qué has hecho?

James puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Greg y lo llevó hacia el interior de las duchas. Greg le miró confundido y luego miró de reojo a las duchas. Al ver el pelo rojo de Mycroft se dio la vuelta y miró a James.

—Eres un hijo de puta James –le dijo antes de empujarlo contra la pared.

—¡Oye! Deberías de alegrarte, ¡lleváis juntos seis meses y aún no os han oído! Encima que me preocupo de tu vida sexual…

Greg le empujó con fuerza y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Lárgate! –le gritó —. Tú y los gilipollas de tus amigos, largaos y dejad en paz a mi novio –gritó.

James bufó.

—Vamos chicos… El gilipollas este no sabe ni apreciar un favor.

La pandilla de James pasó por al lado de Greg empujándole un poco pero Greg ni se movió. Estaba de espaldas a las duchas, apretando los puños con fuerza intentando calmarse.

—Mycroft… —susurró —. Cielo, ¿puedes vestirte?

Greg no escuchó ninguna respuesta así que tendría que ayudarle, aunque no quería verlo desnudo. No es que no lo deseara pero quería que fuera Mycroft quien tomara esa decisión así que se quitó la corbata y con ella se vendó los ojos para darse la vuelta y andar hasta que sus pies chocaron contra el cuerpo de Mycroft.

Gregory alargó las manos y apagó el grifo de la alcachofa antes de agacharse.

—Mycroft… —susurró —. Venga, te ayudo.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y apartó la mano, moviéndose un poco. Greg tanteó el suelo hasta que cogió algo de ropa, alcanzó los pantalones y se los dio.

—Póntelos –susurró —. Vamos cielo, yo no miro.

Mycroft se movió para mirarle y ver como mentía pero al verle con los ojos vendados rompió a llorar. Greg sintió como apretaban su estómago pero se mantuvo en sus trece y le fue pasando la ropa para que se vistiera. Se puso de pie y agarró a Mycroft de la mano.

—Vámonos… Necesitas secarte –susurró Greg.

Mycroft se pegó a él y apretó su mano.

—Puedes quitarte la corbata…

—No –susurró —. Hasta que no te sientas cómodo no me la quitaré.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente y le guió por los pasillos. Cogió la mochila que habían dejado en el suelo y fueron a su dormitorio.

—¿Puedes esperar aquí? –preguntó Mycroft antes de entrar.

Greg asintió. Mycroft depositó un beso su mejilla y entró a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. Greg aprovechó para quitarse la corbata de los ojos y suspiró.

Conoció ese “problema” de Mycroft cuando después de un mes de relación intentó que se quitara la camiseta y casi le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Mycroft intentó explicárselo pero Greg le dio un beso y sonrió. Si no quería que nadie le viera desnudo no insistiría. Amaba a Mycroft así que esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara.

—Ya… —dijo Mycroft abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Greg le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Mycroft se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de mangas largas de ralas de color verde oscuro. Se acercó a él y le besó.

—Estás guapísimo… —susurró.

Mycroft intentó sonreír, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

—Lo siento Greg… Siento no estar a la altura –murmuró.

—¿A la altura de qué Mycroft? –preguntó Greg confuso, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Yo... Tú eres muy atractivo, muchas chicas y chico van detrás de ti… Tengo muchísima suerte de que seas mi pareja pero no te estoy recompensando. Tienes necesidades y…

—Cállate –pidió Greg tapándole los labios con el dedo índice —. Mycroft, soy un adolescente claro que tengo necesidades pero no soy manco. Y claro que deseo verte desnudo pero es tu decisión cuando hacerlo y esperaré siempre. Te amo Mycroft y te mereces que te respete y así lo haré.

El pelirrojo se abrazó a él con fuerza y lo empujó para quedar tumbados, luego dejó la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. No se creía la suerte que tenía, Greg era el chico más atractivo de todo el internado y podía escoger a quien quisiera.

Pero lo había elegido a él, aceptado todos sus defectos y temores desde el primer día y eso lo hacía el chico más afortunado del mundo.

 

 


End file.
